


Screw-ups Get Screwed.

by FanFictionerForLife1994



Series: Sacrifice, Desire, Power & Love. [2]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, DCEU - Freeform, F/M, Griggs Deserved This, Murder, Oneshot Sequel, Revenge For Harley, Romance, Steamy, Suicide Squad, mad love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionerForLife1994/pseuds/FanFictionerForLife1994
Summary: Griggs learns the hard way that screw-ups get screwed, especially by the King & Queen of Gotham.JokerXHarley One-Shot. Griggs Death.Sequel To The Maddest Love.





	Screw-ups Get Screwed.

The darkness was very consuming. It surrounds the unfortunate souls or it either embraces them, especially towards death and for the unfortunate Griggs, he's about to learn all about it. Griggs wakes up trying to get his eyesight all cleared up, looks to see a dangling light bulb, back and forth it goes and he realizes that he's restrained in a chair with ropes, handcuffs, and chains. He tries his best to move but no avail in any way. He looks around only looking in the mild dark with little light at all, the goosebumps traveled through his body and almost swears he feels them even in his spine or considering how low he was if he even had one. As Griggs sweats still trying to pointlessly get free from his restraints, he suddenly hears a devilish cackle and looks straight to the right with wide eyes trying to focus his sight to see who it was in the dark. He hears more laughter but this time like a giggling childish sound coming from the left with panic now rising even more.

 

Griggs wasting no time to talk his way out speaks "Hey! Who's there? Come on man, this is not funny! Whoever you are, get out here now!" Griggs said getting impatient and scared.

 

The cackling continued as footsteps from left and right are heard getting closer, thus now revealing the identities of Joker and Harley. If Griggs didn't ever receive a killing chill, it hit him hard and dead center in his darkest hour. "I would utterly and strongly...digress. Even the dark has its kicks for humor. The much brutal and realistic side of humor." Joker said.

 

Harley giggles with her baseball bat in hand skipping towards Griggs who's now breathing hard. "I told you that you would be screwed. Too bad the screwing will take very long and be very slow. Could've been quick and all but nooo...you had to be an idiot and not play nice with me. Puddin, you know what they say about people who are no fun..." Harley said in a low tone voice.

 

"No sense of humor, no sense of living," Joker said grinning.

 

"Hey, come on I helped you out!" Griggs spoke trying to reason but J would have none of it so he then slapped him.

 

"No, no, no...we won't have that. Lying only makes things more tragic for you. Useless pleas have no place in our little fun house." "See, you hurt my fire, my itch, my muse and above all...my queen," Joker growled inching his face closer to Griggs. 

 

Griggs could smell the metal and alcohol on his breath as his lips quivered and saw Harley making mocking funny faces. "It's so frustrating to keep reminding people of a rule that is so...simple. It's very not hard to understand that to never...ever...TOUCH WHAT IS MINE!!!" Joker screamed as he punched Griggs this time square in the nose as blood flies.

 

Joker then goes to Harley, looking deeply into her eyes as she returns the passion as they stare and touch each other. "Her body, mind and soul. All and many of her parks on her is such a divine only fitting for myself to crave. And a lowly maggot- no, no that's an insult to maggots. You are that little spreading of unwelcoming crab and venereal disease that the devil behold spawned...you!" Joker finished screaming jerking his body around.

 

The Joker: My Harls tells me all and even tells me that while she minded her own fantasies, you and the other guards would have the wrongful motives to have your own lifeless and meaningless way with that of which is mine and who I would have as my death. For you however...the only death for you...would be the most repulsive and bone grinding demise. 

 

Griggs: For fuck sakes man! This is bullshit, I never touched that crazy bitch! I took care of her! I got her out of that shithole just for you!

 

Harley got close to Griggs and glared.

 

Harley Quinn: Took care? TOOK CARE!? What you call took care...will pale and shit itself till its dead, in comparison to what I and puddin have for you. Wastes like you...don't deserve anything but ash and piss. See because nobody remembers the people in ash and piss you're gonna be covered in everyone's piss including the very bugs that will eat you while pissing at the same time and I'm gonna watch. Watch the suffering you go through is forever pleasured at your unprivileged non-existent expense. 

 

Joker stepped to Harley breaking his silence "Now, now sweetums, patience. The slower the better the experiences true delight of the flesh being burned with pain." "For now...why don't we pay a visit to a little game he played with you while in prison," Joker said. Two of J's masked henchmen brought out the very machine and substances that were used on Harley in Belle Reve, the karma was coming full circle for Griggs as his pupils dilated and he grew all kinds of pale. 

 

The Joker: You get a last choice here tonight, Griggs. 

 

Harley Quinn: What would be the occasion? Chocolate, Strawberry or Vanilla?

 

The Joker: Oh! And we added our own little flavor just for you. It fits your personality and existence which couldn't be more furtherly accurate. I'd take credit, but Harley did most of the special personal ingredients herself. 

 

The other ingredient was not specified, only labeled as "Death Lesson". Griggs couldn't even speak or scream from the shock he was rightfully earning from the mad couple. "Although, let's just say that this recipe includes uh, oh I don't know uh, like the blood and body parts of your three "perfect" bad boys." 

 

Griggs went into shock hearing J telling him this. He was about to die tasting the very own blood of his sons along with the substances that he forced Harley to take in Belle Reve. "Now I know, I figured such a shame too, but then I realized that they're not as innocent," Joker said. "See, I heard that you would take my darling's undergarments, bragging to them about you had given delusional pleasure to her and made her...scream your name instead of mine," Joker growled at Grigg's pathetic white lie. "Then, your precious boys would take them to school, show them to all of the other little kiddies and also tell even more little white lies...like, that you allowed your boys to...have a turn each with that of which is rightfully and only mine!" Joker seethed in Grigg's face. He then points a finger at him and smiles sarcastically while circling him. 

 

Harley too circled around Griggs. Like two mad hyenas praying on a weak and defenseless animal. "And, someone like you could never, and I mean "ever" measure up to my Mr. J," Harley said as she walks over to Joker. Immediately, their hands are all over each other looking hard in each other's eyes. 

 

"See, Puddin knows how to treat a lady just right, just like my sweet spots. Just like I treat his." Harley then begins to let her hand make way to J's already hard member, rubbing it over and over again that made Joker hiss in satisfaction. "Does someone need help with this?" Harley asked Joker as she continued rubbing. Joker cackled and said: "I would have you take your daily meal, but I'm not gonna give him a view he doesn't deserve. Let alone an audience of our... fills." Joker then grasps Harley's abdomen. "Especially in front of the soon to be born heir to Gotham." 

 

"But, what he will deserve is nothing merely short of pure dissatisfaction and unpleasable sensations of the many pains that are to come. And boy, are they gonna want to leave you in a pool of it all before it eventually laps you in an eternal suffer party. Even by the time, you'd become a corpse." Joker said. 

 

Harley swirls her bat while continuing to circle around Griggs as Joker has his back turned looking up at the light. "You know, such a pure boring shame here, Griggs. We could've gotten along so well. Could've been such good friends. I showed you my toys, and told you many things about myself...and you ruined all of the good times by being way...to...greedy." Joker said as he turned around glaring at Griggs. "And rarely...that hurts me." Joker then walked close to him again. "If anything like I said, rarely...hits me directly in my feels. You tried to get pass me by getting to my one little weakness, but most of all, the one thing which somehow keeps me straight to the bigger picture of my kingdom. And as I make very clear to those that don't get the clue, Harley...belongs...to me. And soon, so will your skull and bleeding beating heart." Joker finished. "But first, before that, Harley, would you be so kind to give him a sample of what you had the pleasure of experiencing while in prison?" Joker asked.

 

Harley nodded and skipped over to Griggs and the machine he was hooked to like Harley was in Belle Reve. Before she activated it, she bends down to meet Grigg's face and said "Hey, guess what? We are gonna keep you alive until you slowly die. You understand that, right? 

 

Harley then activates the machine, her and J watching as it slowly but surely turns on and with Griggs watching and panicking until the substances and the blood of his offspring slowly enter inside him. Joker and Harley watch with a disturbing glee on their faces as Griggs suffers the pain of being filled with the mixture of substances being mixed within his body all at once. "Hmm. Harley said breaking the silence "What do ya say we amp it up a notch Puddin?" Joker grins as he uses the machine's switch to go faster which also caused the substances and blood to be drained into Griggs who spazzes and twitches from the sensation. 

 

"HA! Joker called out "Look at him Harls! He's shaking at the excitement of his own suffering! And they say suffering doesn't get people riled up in wanting to die!" Harley laughs and claps loving the pain going through Griggs. Seeing the human piece of trash in her mind atone for his own sins of disrespecting Joker's queen and future wife and mother to their baby. She loved watching the bastard be drugged up like another common junkie, no doubt tasting his own blood of his dead offspring being wrongfully mixed with the smelly and distasteful substances she had to endure at Belle Reve. However it wasn't good enough to just see him flip around in the chair like a half-dead fish. She wanted more and whatever she wanted, Joker would make sure she got by his will and say-so. 

 

"Hey Puddin? I have an idea for a game!" Harley said. Joker turned to Harley, walking over to her as they are once again all over one another obviously acknowledging the fetish they have for their lust they bring out openly.

 

"Really? And by what game you have in mind, darling?" Joker asked with a seductive growl. 

 

"Oh, just one I just thought of and I think you'll like it," Harley said as she then hands J his crowbar and twirls her bat while slowly walking over to Griggs. 

 

As she then takes giant steps, she says "I like to call it...Eeny...

 

Harley gets closer to Griggs who's still twitching from the continued pain he was receiving.

 

...Meeny... 

 

She takes one giant leap like in Hop Scotch to now be in Grigg's personal space and pops her bubblegum.

 

...Miney...

 

Harley's smile then turns into a very gravely glare making Griggs turn merely pale as she then slowly lifts her bat, stroking the length and weight of the bat. She then spits her gum out which ended up sticking on the face of Griggs, raises the bat in a winding motion ready to take a swing.

 

...MURDER!" Harley screamed as she then takes a hard full swing to Grigg's left knee as it instantly breaks, completely obliterating the kneecap and Griggs gives out a cringing muffled scream while still spazzing from the substances still be transferred in his body. Joker couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably at the pathetic whelp that was now the former Belle Reve head guard. Seeing him weep and shriek, baying for a savior to come save him but he and Harley would have none of their fun become ruined by a boring cliché of their victims begging for forgiveness and to let them go. 

 

The Joker walked over with his crowbar in hand, getting behind Harley and grinding on her, wanting a part of this new game. "You sure know how to torture em, honey. I'll think I'll have a go next." Joker whispered in her ear.

 

"By all means Puddin," Harley said as she then licks J's bottom lip. She then stood beside him as he decided to have a go in victimizing Griggs.

 

The Joker: Eeny Meeny Miney Murder...

 

Joker takes his crowbar and smashes it across Grigg's front part of his calf, shattering it that a bone sticks out and bleeds out causing more screaming from the poor fool. Joker then takes Harley by the hand, they do a brief waltz and allows Harley to go again.

 

Harley Quinn: Torture a victim till they quiver...

 

Harley smashes her bat on each of Grigg's toes, breaking them so they all are facing awkward directions. Griggs still screaming brought more laughter out of Joker and Harley. Joker playfully picks up Harley which made her give out a childish gasp and giggle. It was his turn again.

 

The Joker: If they holler make em suffer...

 

Joker then bashes the crowbar on the top of Grigg's head creating a gash as Griggs starts to really bleed, stopping his screams from going on. Joker and Harley get beside each other as they plan to finish him off. "Eeny Meeny Miney Murder!" They both said.

 

Joker took his crowbar, Harley took her bat and they both smashed their weapons on both sides of Grigg's face rendering him barely conscious. Joker and Harley looked as if they were done with their torture chew toy, but were far from even letting up. At least, Harley wasn't. She kept wailing on Griggs with her bat and even went as far to grab J's crowbar and use both at the same time. Bashing Grigg's body to the mere bone and breaking more of them in the process while creating more gashes on him as well. As Harley kept the pace going, nearly tiring herself to exhaustion and sweating rapidly, she is stopped when Joker grabs her wrists and forcing her to look at him. His body language rough but face value is cunning and yet calm as Harley is breathing in and out and still sweating, staring in the eyes of her lover and king. She quickly crashes her lips to his roughly grabbing his face. Joker returns the kiss wrapping his hands all over her body as she grabs his hair messing it up. Their kiss now escalates to even more passion as their tongues fight for dominance making Harley give out numerous moans while Joker is purring. The kiss finally ended it they needed to catch breath, but Harley decided to lick J's lips a few times before they gaze and grin at one another. 

 

"That's enough Harley," Joker said caressing her face. "We can't waste all our valuable time on a wretch of wasteful human sperm. We have much to do before the coming months for our little third equal half of royalty is born."

 

Joker grasped Harley's abdomen again, feeling with pride that soon he was gonna be a father. Harley looked over at Griggs and glared hard. "We're not gonna leave this pussy still half a corpse, right?" Harley asked with her malice towards Griggs.

 

Joker takes a glance at the former guard and slowly walks up to him very menacingly. Joker then grabs two cable cords from a car charger that he had hooked up on from a withered and broken down power fuse system that was very rusty and spewed bolts of electricity. Joker took the cords and painfully put each one on Grigg's tongue and his sack and J made sure they dug into his flesh. 

 

"Oh Puddin! Before we jet, can we get a picture? Something we can show our future inhibitor of madness?" Harley asked wiggling her cellphone.

 

"Oh, a birthday card for the mini-me? Joker said darkly delighted. "Sounds about parent-ish. Wouldn't feel like a family without a photo." 

 

Joker also took out his cellphone as he and Harley took pictures humiliating Griggs in many different ways from the pictures:

 

\- Joker stretching Grigg's mouth from both corners, 

 

\- Harley writing the word "Pussy" on his forehead,

 

\- Joker and Harley carving a smile, both cuts reaching past both ears,

 

\- Joker sitting on his lap choking him while Harley stands behind Griggs adding more pressure to the choking with her bat,

 

\- Harley squeezing and wrenching the cable cord on Grigg's sack as it profoundly leaks blood,

 

\- Joker biting hard on Grigg's nose, viciously ripping it off.

 

 

They decided that they've had their fun with the former guard. He was now a boring spewing mess of waste and so before they left, Joker left Griggs with a final word. 

 

"Well Griggs, it's been fun but me and Harls have more important things than you. But far be it from us to leave without giving you and final gift." 

 

 

Joker motioned for Harley to then activate the switch that sending high volts of electricity through the man's body at an accelerating rate making Grigg's screams, even more, the horrifying sound they loved. Then Harley grabs a match from her in her bra, lights it from her tongue and flicks it at Griggs who's body was still covered from his blood, the blood from his kids and the chemicals to which the flame engulfed him completely. He was now being electrocuted and burned, his body turning black almost like charcoal. The finishing touch, however, came from when Joker and Harley finished off his screaming by unloading rounds on him from the golden AK-47's and they laughed while doing so. 

 

The crazy part was, Griggs was officially dead but was still twitching in the chair from the electricity. Twitching like a puppet but without the strings. They watched their handy work being fried and burned that not even Gordon and the GCPD will be able to get any prints or descriptions of whatever was left of the bastard. 

 

"Come doll, we have many things to do for the soon new addition to the family in the coming months," Joker said grinning.

 

"I'm glad. By the way, I left the Charcoal-bob a finishing touch." Harley said pointing underneath the chair. Dynamite had been started and about to make a true mess of the corpse that "was" Griggs and J couldn't help but pick up Harley by the waist and cackle spinning around and that made her squeal. 

 

 

"I've truly have taught you almost everything dollface," Joker said. 

 

They both made haste to leave before they were to join the dead killjoy that was Harley's tormenter. As they made it to the Lamborghini and drove off, they couldn't help but gaze at one another, the lust of sweat and flesh both radiating off them while behind them in the far distance, the building where lied the victimized Griggs exploded no doubt eradicating his corpse without any trace and the building was immediately ablaze. Joker and Harley laughed as they had left their statement on the un-dearly good riddance departed Griggs, now they would once again focus on ruling Gotham and bring their child of chaos into the world, their future prince or princess of Gotham.

 

Harley leaned on J's chest as he continued driving and they interlaced their hands together as the song "Partners in Crime" loudly blasted through the stereo joining their loudly matching cackles driving into the night out of sight, and putting fright back into their kingdom as it would forever stay.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me months to finish since FREAKING MARCH! But I'm glad to have FINALLY got it done! There are more to come but going to be super busy in the meantime guys! Thank you for being somehow very patient with me all this time as I try also to update more of my other stories! :)


End file.
